The specific aims of the training an faculty development core are to: 1. Train new transdisciplinary researchers in tobacco use research 2. Recruit established researchers from a variety of relevant academic research and train and mentor them to be transdisciplinary tobacco use researchers. 3. Provide resources and guidance for young researchers to do transdisciplinary research in tobacco use. In service of these aims we will provide Faculty support, including fifteen percent FTE equivalent for a senior faculty to be spread across two named and one unnamed faculty for the first three years. The will work with tobacco use research mentors to develop programs in ethnography, media, and an area to be determined, all applied to tobacco use research. In addition we have University commitments for several new (at least four) faculty positions to be applied to transdisciplinary tobacco use research. We will fund approximately six developmental grants each year, with a maximum award of $30,000 for up to two years ($180,000) resources of our training programs and associated training programs will be made available for multi-disciplinary research training from the BS to the postdoctoral levels. We have budget for two postdoctoral and four predoctoral (33% to 50% each). Seminars. Seminars and study teams will be used for faculty and student enrichment. An honorarium program will be set up to invite outstanding tobacco use scholar from the US and the Pacific Rim to speak and carry on extended interactions with our researchers. Study abroad. A study abroad program has been developed for faculty and students to go to central China in do in do independent and supervised research in conjunction with our tobacco preventing research program there. The Center Director will also lead this core. Dr. Richardson, who directed our cancer prevention training program for a number of years will head the pre and postdoctoral program, Dr. Nezami will head the BS program, and a faculty is being recruited (one of two current senior recruitment's) to direct the MPH program.